


Cersei Becomes A Stag By Becoming A Sow

by CaptainCarlaCoulson



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: BBW - Freeform Tag - Freeform, Chubby - Freeform Tag - Freeform, F/M, Game Of Thrones - Freeform Tag - Freeform, Game Of Thrones Fix-It - Freeform Tag - Freeform, Implied To Have A Self-Insert - Freeform Tag - Freeform, King Robert Baratheon The Secret Feeder - Freeform Tag - Freeform, SSBBW - Freeform Tag - Freeform, Weight Gain - Freeform Tag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCarlaCoulson/pseuds/CaptainCarlaCoulson
Summary: Intended to be my first foray in a multiverse hopping BBW, SSBBW, and USSBBW collection, centred on having the canonically famously beautiful women of every franchise get willingly fattened up. As they discover some of their previously suppressed sexual urge to gorge and get fat, they slowly come to realise that they want nothing more than to be a bed-bound boulder of blubber, too big to ever again stand up, and still strive to stuff themselves silly in hopes of literally outgrowing their massive mattresses.In this debut, we start just after Robert's rebellion. Where canon Robert kept the Kingslayer around as Kingsguard, our Robert dismissed him and Tywin, but kept Tyrion as Master Of Coin, and Cersei as his Queen. Furious at losing her twin and lover, as well as irritated by the presence of her hated younger brother, Cersei finds few Lannisters in court to turn to. So, instead, she takes to wine and feasting, like her husband, suppressing her lust with gluttony and drink.Within a few months, her belly is too large for any of her Lannister dresses. To her surprise, this seems to make Robert's affections turn her way. Soon her lust is being satisfied after all, in a most unusual way...
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cersei Becomes A Stag By Becoming A Sow

Intended to be my first foray in a multiverse hopping BBW, SSBBW, and USSBBW collection, centred on having the canonically famously beautiful women of every franchise get willingly fattened up. As they discover some of their previously suppressed sexual urge to gorge and get fat, they slowly come to realise that they want nothing more than to be a bed-bound boulder of blubber, too big to ever again stand up, and still strive to stuff themselves silly in hopes of literally outgrowing their massive mattresses. 

In this, our debut, we will start off with Cersei Lannister, just after Robert's rebellion. Where canon Robert kept the Kingslayer around as Kingsguard, our Robert dismissed him and Tywin, but kept Tyrion as Master Of Coin, and Cersei as his Queen. 

Furious at losing her twin and lover, as well as irritated by the presence of her hated younger brother, Cersei finds few Lannisters in court to turn to. So, instead, she takes to wine and feasting, like her husband, suppressing her lust with gluttony and drink. Within a few months, her belly is too large for any of her Lannister dresses. To her surprise, this seems to make Robert's affections turn her way. Soon her lust is being satisfied after all, in a most unusual way...

Obviously Not Finished.

"Hereby honourably absolved of your vows, released of the duties of the Kingsguard." The Septon had droned on about Jamie's 'divinely inspired' regicidal oath-breaking for several hours now, after condemning the rest of the Targaeryen Kingsguard to death for their 'refusal' to kill the King that they had sworn to protect. Cersei had begun to feel numb at the rump, after sitting through this drivel.


End file.
